that_guys_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Risky Frizz
Risky Frizz is an American animated television series created by That Guy in the hat and BaconMahBoi for the Nickelodeon owned channel Kingson. Risky Frizz is about the surreal adventures of three anthropomorphic items and their human friend: Risky Dingo, Shark Bowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid who live together as the cities Super Heroes who try to rid the world of evil. It was first pitched as a 6 minute pilot. The pilot episode aired on Kingson on March 12, 1998; the series later made its debut on on April 6, 1999. Every episode was written and directed by That Guy or Bacon, who also provided several voices. The Risky Frizz movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 two film adaptations of the series, were released in theaters in 2001 and 2016, marking the first time a Kingson series was adapted into feature-length film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. Plot Risky Dingo, an energetic soda bottle and his three best friends dedicate their lives to fight any evil that threatens to take over the world. Although sometimes they accidentally make the trouble. Characters Main characters * Risky Dingo- An energetic soda bottle who has the ability to draw electricity from his hands and eyes. He tends to be stubborn and short tempered, although he is usually friendly and crazy. Voiced by Bacon * Sharkbowl- a short chubby water bottle with the power to have control over water. He can also turn into different water based mammals. He is almost always hungry for donuts. Voiced by Justin Roiland * Plate Girl- she is obviously a plate. She has the ability to breathe fire and shoot fire balls from her hands. Like Risky Dingo, she is short tempered and often thinks crazy. Voiced by Tara Strong . * Fate Kid- the son of a famous villain. He holds the ability of strength, flight, and many other powers his suit and mask present. He is stubborn and often rude, but very smart. Voiced by Peter Capaldi * Mean Bean- A weird and evil kidney bean who can make evil super weapons to try to destroy the world. He is wacky and inpatient. He is Risky Dingo's main enemy even though Mean Bean is one of the weakest villains. Voiced by That Guy Secondary Characters * Travis Scaper- A mysterious yet crazy dream demon who has been watching over everybody's dreams for thousands of years. He is not evil nor good. Although he is a secondary character, Travis Scaper still plays an important role in the show. Voiced by That Guy * Uncle Tom- Uncle Tom is Risky's smart and jerky human uncle. He lives in the lab underneath HQ where he makes his weird sciences experiments to help the gang. Voiced by Peter Cullen TBA Minor characters * Veniti the Evil Hamster- A small furry hamster who lives in a pet store. He often believes that he is the greatest, most evil bad guy in the world. He is barely a threat to the world. When he is though, he is easily defeated by the gang. Voiced by Bacon * Mrs. Gi- The local Chinese food restaurant manager. She barely speaks English and is mostly constantly arguing with her husband. She is a veteran from the ancient Chinese war known as "The Dragon Wars". * Banker the Banker- A very serious banker who is usually always robbed by the towns villains. * Infinity- Although he has been seen in about three episodes (not including the movies) Infinity plays an important role in the series. Infinity is a demon who created Travis Scaper and the anthropomorphic objects. He hates life and plans to destroy it all. * Man o' War- A Jellyfish with an IQ so high, he possess telepathy. He is possibly one of the most indestructible villains in the entire show. * The Dingbot-''' Mean Bean's biggest creation that almost destroyed Risky Dingo. * '''Momma- '''Risky's yogurt obsessed mother who owns the Yogurt factory. TBA Recurring characters * '''Chicken man the Chicken- A magical chicken whom the team has a friendly relationship with. * 'Mr. Wasabi- '''Mrs. Gi's husband. TBA List of episodes ''Main Article: List of Risky Frizz episodes Development Early Inspirations Way back, before Risky Frizz ever existed, That Guy had the idea of making some type of spin-off of his hit show Super Villains. All though, due to lack of budget, this was never made. It was until October 5, 1998 in where That Guy rediscovered an old tape of the characters, Risky Dingo, Sharkbowl, and Plate Girl. That Guy loved the short so much that he decided to pitch a series based off it to Kingson. Animation In 1998 when the series was still in the middle of being developed, Klasky Csupo animated Risky Frizz in the United States. In 2002, the show's production company, XTV, switched domestic production to Frederator , who continue to animate the show as of 2005. In Season 10, production switched from traditional cel animation to digital ink and paint. The series began high-definition production in Season 6; the first episode,"The Fly", aired February 15, 2005. The move to HDTV included a new opening sequence. Creative Ideas TBA Pitching TBA Broadcasting Risky Frizz has become so popular, many channels allowed the series to air. The show is original to Kingson, Although it also airs on Nickelodeon Family and RTV2. Reception Main Article: Risky Frizz/ Reviews Films Main Articles: The Risky Frizz movie, Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 Paramount Pictures and Kingson Movies produced The Risky Frizz Movie, an animated film adaptation of the series that was released on April 6, 2001. The film was directed by creator That Guy, and was written by long-time series writers comprising That Guy, and Bacon. That Guy produced the film. The film is about Sharbowl, meeting a spiritual being who temps him to free him, by stealing Travis Scaper's magical hat. After learning that the spirit is in fact evil, the team must stop him from destroying all life. It received positive critical reception,and grossed over $150 million worldwide. Two television films were released. The two television films are "Into the Red Zone" released in 2009 and "Risky Dingo's Epic Prequel" in 2011. A sequel to the 2001 film was released in theaters on April 4, 2016. The series' main cast members are reprise their roles, The film has a budget similar to the previous film and did not cost more than $120 million to produce. Trivia * In every episode Travis Scaper can be sighted. Usually in his normal form. * Personally, That Guys favorite episode of the series would be "Wee". * The series has been known to be one of the darkest animated television series for children. In fact it has almost been given a TV-PG rating. * Although their ages are never told, That Guy stated in an interview that the team are in their early 20s. * Every episode from every season has a secret plot which leads up to a special season finale.